phasefandomcom-20200213-history
Vekk
Contact Information Character Journal:asura_hero Player Journal: cybra2003 E-mail: cybrarp@gmail.com AIM: CybraRP Profile Basic Info Character:'' ''Vekk'' ''Series/Fandom: '' Guild Wars: Eye of the North''' Original or Alternate:' Original 'Age:'' 24 '' '''Gender: '''Male '''Species: ''Asura '''Sexuality: '''Presumably Heterosexual Appearance Incredibly short-statured with gray skin and floppy long ears, Vekk, as with the rest of the Asura, vaguely resembles a rabbit with far more vicious teeth. He has large dark eyes which render his pupils indiscernible along with clawed four-fingered hands and three-clawed feet. Dressed more simply than some of his scholarly brethren, Vekk prefers to wear a red tunic with Mayan-esque designs with matching gloves and pants. To keep his black hair out of his face, he wears a cloth wrapped around his head like a headband. Personality On first meeting, many might expect small Vekk to be a shy, timid creature. However, within moments of him speaking, the listener would learn that not only is he brilliant but also grouchy and condescending. In fact, he refers to most humans and other non-Asura under the general, unflattering label of “bookah”, calling few by their actual names. Despite this, he’s loyal and is a very good friend though one has to see past his faults. He tends to not be very outgoing and is incredibly cautious with his experiments and magic-based machines, but he’ll willingly wield his aeromancy abilities to protect his comrades, his people, and his research. Especially the last since his people value knowledge over their own lives, considering the worst part about leaving their subterranean homes to be having to leave behind so much of their knowledge. Like the rest of his people, he believes in the Eternal Alchemy, the universal flow of energy and purpose in the world. Also like all Asura, titles are generally meaningless to Vekk, and he gives respect only if it’s earned…which takes a lot. The reason being that Asura don’t have a centralized government, instead working in Krewes which are created and disbanded at need, letting each member reach their maximum potential in a particular task. History Vekk doesn’t talk much about his younger years, the only thing that’s definite is that he considered his father Gadd (whom he referred to by name rather than refer to him as family) the bane of his existence. His father was a brilliant, respected, but incredibly reckless inventor, rushing through things and skipping safety measures entirely in order to further his own reputation which Vekk claims is all the older Asura really cared about. For this reason, Gadd hired “bookahs willing to take the risk” to act as his assistants since his own people, though they respected him, preferred to live long lives. Father and son never saw eye-to-eye, Vekk calling Gadd “headstrong, arrogant, and nasty” and Gadd calling Vekk an idiot, a hack, and too timid in his research. Details on the rest of his family are up for debate. Like his father, Vekk became an aeromancer, an elementalist who specializes in air magic in order to manipulate the winds and even create lightning in various forms. But unlike his father—who was said to know the most about containing mystic energies—Vekk became a master at the Asura Gate network, his knowledge of the gates unmatched. He also didn’t adopt the same Machiavellian tactics that his father used. Life beneath the surface violently shifted with the rise of the Destroyers, mindless creatures of stone and fire. They were quick to clear the Depths of Tyria of living beings in preparation for the Great Destroyer. Those who weren’t killed were driven to the surface where the Asura built Rata Sum as a safe haven. However, much of their knowledge and technology was left behind. To make matters worse, the Destroyers took over the Central Transfer Chamber, the heart of the Asura Gate network. Several gates had to be destroyed in order to slow the Destroyers’ rise to the surface world though some remain. While Vekk was curious and interested in the world above, he pushed aside exploration in favor of the ever-increasing threat of apocalyptic destruction. He assisted the dwarf Ogden Stonehealer first in evacuation efforts (this was when the Central Transfer Chamber was taken) and then on a journey to stop the Destroyers for good. At one point, he assisted in recruiting some of the greatest Asura minds in their people’s plan to build golems to fight the Destroyers: namely, Oola and Gadd. He himself had been chosen to handle the etheric couplings due to his experience with the gates, but he declined and suggested Renk instead due to his own history with Gadd. In the end, he had to assist in building the golems when Renk was injured during a fight with the Destroyers. However, he left to join those defending the golem kilns from the Destroyers when they attacked. Though they were successful, he received devastating news after the battle: Near the end of the battle, Gadd was killed in an explosion while attempting to boost the last golem’s power. Vekk himself performed the funeral, committing his father’s ashes back to the universe and the Eternal Alchemy. There was no time to fully mourn Gadd’s passing due to more pressing matters. When someone managed to bring up visions of the source of the Destroyers, at first it was believed it would take months to find it. However, it was he who identified where the Great Destroyer was located from the final vision at the Eye of the North, recognizing a dragon statue from the chamber beside the Central Transfer Chamber. He fought alongside many others from the Asura, the Dwarves, the Norn, and the Humans in the final push against the Destroyers, helping defeat the Great Destroyer. It was during the reconstruction of the Depths and the Asura Gate System that Vekk was transported to the ring. World Segment Rata Sum, the “hub” of Asura above-ground life. It is a town built of stone with a large structure in the middle of it resembling a series of stacked cubes, surrounded on all sides by vegetation. Geomystic generators are everywhere which power the town. Some magic wielders may feel uncomfortable since, in the past, a few have claimed to literally feel the energy being sucked from the air, but the Asura claim that the technology is perfectly safe. All of the technology contained within Rata Sum is far more advanced than that of the rest of Tyria which is more on the level of medieval times. External Information Links Official Guild Wars website Official Guild Wars Wiki Official Guild Wars 2 Wiki Unofficial Guild Wars Wiki